


Again

by Persephoneloves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fighting, One Shot, dark skin OC, friend/cousin of West Family, no makeup, unhealthy coping mechanism(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneloves/pseuds/Persephoneloves
Summary: Harrison does the unthinkable and hurts those close to him for no reason, and on top of it all He’s been using Amani as a coping mechanism for all his pain and troubles and she can’t handle it anymore. She tried to draw the line, but she’s not as strong as she thought.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to r&b at an ungodly hour during the night/morning and written this whole thing in one sitting. Depending on how it goes I might make it a series.

Amani swayed to the hypnotic sounds waving throughout the house. She’s been losing herself to the sounds of a playlist for hours now. A drink in hand.

_I need I need, I need I need, I need I neeeed_.

A tall dark figure wrapped its arms around her, and she didn’t have to guess who it was.

“Amani stop.” Harry rasped in her ear. “Please.”

His voice cracked. He sounded as broken and tired as she did, but the reckless part of her was taking over, persuaded by the alcohol in her system.

“Let go of me.” A soft shaky whisper Harry could barely hear over the blaring sound of the music

“Harrison,” she turned around and pushed him away from her, tears in the corner of her eyes, “ I understand you need to work, but when faced with an actual choice to spend time with me, you don’t, you used to open up to me all the time, but now you’ve shut me out, you don’t even pretend to be nice to my friends and family anymore!”

Walking closer, she out a finger in his face.

“I LOVE YOU BUT THIS HAS TO STOP!”

“So what the fucking particle accelerator exploded! Your still Harrison Wells! You still have me! You still have people that will stick with you to the end and help build the scraps of what’s left of star labs into its former glo—“

Her voice crack when the tears rushed down her face. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking as she became more and more overwhelmed with emotion. But she couldn’t stop. He needed to here this.

“You still—“

Harrison grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers.

He swiped his tongue over every space of her mouth. He lowered a hand to her waste and the other at the back of her head, not letting her out of his embrace or the kiss. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but it wasn’t hears. Her lungs were starting to ache and it didn’t help that a part of her she didn’t want to show right now was moaning in his mouth.

Harrison ate each one.

She painted heavily in between kisses, feeling weak while doing so.

He only allowed her to breath for air while he bit her lip more aggressively than he ever had. She cried out it pain, but that didn’t stop him. He continued to bite her lip in three more places while the hand on her waste slid down to her ass and squeezed her hard.

A soon severely swollen lip and a hard grip on her ass, Harrison was scarring a small part of her.

Keeping his grip on her ass he pulled her into several more kisses and ended them all with the same harsh bite.

Breaking out her daze, surely but slowly, she pushed him away.

“Harrison, I’m still mad. Your acting like a spoiled child and it’s not cute. I—“

Cutting her off again, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, propping her above him.

He didn’t say a word.

Getting a better look at his eyes, she lost her former wording. The glassy ocean of his eyes were insouciant and unrevealing.

Real Niggas do not deserve p***y

Amani felt like a fool. She was pouring out her heart and thought he felt at least some morsel of emotion in response to what she was saying. She even thought he was shedding tears at one moment, but those were hers to.

She pounded a fist into his chest. More tears welling in her eyes.

And then again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Her hands hurt and she didn’t even know if he was getting any bruises. She hoped. She just wanted to hurt him. He deserved to feel pain.

She only loved him.

She was so angry. She was so angry she couldn’t speak. She had no words.

“Fuck you Harrison.”

She hit him again, but her heart wasn’t in it. Her and fell limp on his chest.

“Fuck you.”

Stunned, Amani looked around at their room in surprise.

He must have took them up here while she was pouring out again.

What an ass. He wasn’t paying attention anymore. This new intense cycle of emotions was taxing for Amani. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her after this. Or them, she thought. What were they going through. Is this even normal.

Infuriated in seconds, she lost it again, but this time she crossed into forbidden territory.

Taking her back hand, she slapped Harrison as hard as s could. His glasses flew across the room.

Growling, literally growling, he through her on the bed they’ve been sharing for a few months now.

Instead of going to pick off his glasses, he frustratedly unbinds his tie and takes his shirt off as fast as possible, somehow making Amani even angrier.

Shirt and shoes nowhere in sight, he climbs over her like a fucking animal. He growls and places a hand on her thigh, sliding his palm between her legs.

Her back arched in betrayal, a moan tickling the back of her throat.

Again, he savagely cut off her access to air, but this time he kissed her aggressively as he was biting her lip before.

Sick of his fucking mind games. His fucking emotional entitlement. Just fucking him. She lashed out with the same energy.

She kissed him back just as aggressively. She dug her nails deep into his shoulders and drug them all the way down his back.

He growled again. And it sounded so, so good.

When he broke the kiss to growl, she bit his lip in return. Returning back every bit of pain he gave her before.

This time he let out a long hiss.

He grabbed her dress by the hem at her thighs and ripped the whole thing in half off of her. The same with her bra and underwear.

Just as quick as he ripped her out of her clothes, he threw his pants and underwear off, and wasted no time. He thrust his hips hard and fast inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his chest onto hers, and she bit his shoulder as hard as she could. Sure to leave a mark, matching his thrusts with her own just as hard and aggressive.

They both had anger to release, and it was going to be a long fucking night.


End file.
